vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
VGCW/2013-07-20
|Previous Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2013-07-17 |Previous Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = July 17th, 2013 |Next Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2013-07-23 |Next Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = July 23rd, 2013}} __TOC__ '"Goodness Gracious, B-Balls of Fire" Match' Matchup Winner Results The king of the midcard and Mr. Money in the Bank draw the curtains tonight. For the first half of the match, it's all about CQC as Scorpion and Barkley exchange some quick moves, trying not to let the distance between them get too far. Scorpion seems to win out on this, and it's his match to control. His intentions are very clear off the bat, with his constant whipping of Barkley into the barricade on the outside, but Barkley is able to avoid a broken fate. After some switching a couple of times back and forth, inside the ring and out, Scorpion finally gets his wish, getting Barkley in the northwest corner and spearing him right through! He goes back into the ring, reaches a 7-count, then goes back outside to survey the still-fallen Barkley. The ninja taunts a couple times, only to return to the ring once more to let the ref count a fresh 10-count as Barkley remains motionless, letting Scorpion make a huge statement in the opener. Other Plot Wario Ware Inc. confront Dr. Eggman who is alone backstage. Waluigi demands the Dragon Radar, but Eggman plays dumb. Wario decides to resort to tougher methods... '"Let’s get him, Wa." Handicap Backstage Brawl' Matchup Winners Results The greedy plumbers do just as you'd expect, taking full advantage of the handicap situation, beating down Eggman whose offense is stifled. Wario uses his arms to sweep Eggman for good. Other Plot The plumbers check their Dragon Radar...only to discover it was damaged in the fight! Without a prize, they quickly head off to find the other doctor. '"Italian Skies" Match' Matchup Winner Results Coming off a big victory, Gief hopes to prove it wasn't a fluke by going against Ezio. Their differing styles are extremely apparent in this battle, as Zangief looks to muscle his way to a winning streak while Ezio takes advantage of his greater speed to whittle the Russian down. The assassin's style looks to win the war, as Ezio drains Gief slowly. While the Red Cyclone strings together some nice momentum, Ezio breaks away, hitting a superplex and DDT in succession to KO Zangief and win the match. Other Plot Ezio goes outside the ring and grabs a steel chair, bringing it inside to finish the job on Zangief. He raises the chair, only for Ganondorf to run in and grab the chair from behind! Ezio makes a quick escape as Ganon waves the chair at him. Gief gets to his feet, but suddenly Ganondorf nails him with the chair! With that one blow, the ties of Gerudo Skies completely sever. '“Earth is a Shitload of Fuck” Extreme Rules Match' Matchup Winner Results Not much we can say here...probably because this match barely went longer than two minutes. The Nerd went for a quick schoolboy, only to get a two count. Satan went for a quick bridging pin, but he only got a two himself. AVGN turns it into a backslide pin, getting the three count! Satan and the fans are stunned by the speedy outcome! Other Plot Wario Ware Inc. finds Dr. Wily backstage now. Wario admires his radar and Waluigi demands he fork it over. Wily simply responds "No." That answer satisfies Waluigi, but Wario is just angry, and they jump the doctor of swagger! '"... ok" Handicap Backstage Brawl' Matchup Winners Results Just like Eggman, Wily is overmatched by the plumbers. While he is able to survive a minute or so longer than his counterpart, he shares the same fate, ending on the ground as Wario Ware celebrates another backstage success. '"Flint and Steel" Match' Matchup Winner Results Another sudden shocker here. Jensen and Flint are very even to start the match, and it looks like Flint is getting a good advantage, delivering two superplexes rather quickly. But Flint is unable to capitalize, and Jensen doesn't waste time going for small-scale moves, instead resorting right for a chokeslam. After a failed pinfall attempt, he hits Flint with the Augmented Tombstone, leading to a three-count and a quick victory pulled from probably the same place he keeps his bike. Other Plot The Practice finally find each other, and Eggman points out that Wily looks like he got in a fight. Wily mentions getting jumped by Wario Ware Inc. and getting his radar stolen. Eggman criticizes his partner for falling victim to such things, but Wily says he can just borrow Eggman's spare. Eggman plays dumb, trying to trick Wily into thinking he already lent one to Wily. Just when he seems to be about to get away with it, he re-prioritizes, noting that Wario Ware and Nappa now have radars, so they need to move right into searching for Dragon Balls. Now they're forced to stay together rather than split up as originally planned. '"Submariner Summer Sale" First Blood Match' Matchup Winner Results The GM himself takes the ring against Kefka, and his power lets him control the early goings. A parade of slams are unfazed by Kefka's trickery and tries to draw blood, punching him in the head hoping to get some red showing. They venture to the outside and Gabe further weakens the clown, locking in the Wallet Squeeze! Kefka escapes, but Gaben pounds on. After a lack of success in constantly sending his fists flying into Kefka's face, he throws Kefka over the steps, then locks in another Wallet Squeeze. This time Kefka taps out, which seems useless at first, but it turns out to be brilliant as Kefka launches Gabe with the Kef-5 seconds later, then slams the GM's head into the steel pole, drawing blood and winning the fight! Other Plot Barret Wallace is backstage getting interviewed by...Adam Jensen? Barret wonders what's up with that, Adam explains that Phoenix Wright was uncooperative and Jensen got stuck with it since he's Gabe's assistant. He then asks Barret if he feels backstabbed by Mega Ran after losing despite having a fairly officiated match. Barret takes the high road, saying that he needs to earn his victories. If anything, it was encouraging as it forces him to work harder and get even better as titles aren't handed on silver platters. Barret heads off, and Adam mutters to himself, saying he needs to get the Dragon Balls as he's sick of being Gabe's assistant. 'Casual Championship Match' Matchup Winner Results Red comes out for an challenger that may very well have been waiting for him for a long time, dating back to when Red, as Ash Ketchum was convinced by Woody to stop playing video games and play with his toys instead. Perhaps since that day, Segata Sanshiro has awaited an opportunity to break the Casual Champion's fingers, or maybe even his skull. Control is slippery for some time this match. Segata uses his kicks and Red does his thing. Segata's bread and butter throughout is his kick combo, getting Red to his knees, sending a few to the body, and then a big kick to the head. Despite the blows to the head, Red keeps to the air, using his Sky Attack to show Segata just how much he wants to keep that Casual title around his waist, and piling it on with a Giga Impact DDT! But the challenger doesn't quit, bloodying Red and potentially unlocking the monster. Red goes for another Sky Attack, but this time Segata rolls away. Segata gets in another chain of attack, including an arm drag off the turnbuckle. He goes for the pin, and it's enough to finally end the longest championship reign in VGCW history and claim gold! Other Plot Little Mac is heading to the ring for his VGCW Championship match where he runs into Charles Barkley. Barkley warns him, saying that he'll cash in his Money in the Bank if he finds a good chance. 'VGCW Championship Match' Matchup Winner Results Mac revisits his roots, once again going up against a man twice his size, none other than the VGCW Champion and Mayor of Earth, Mike Haggar, who is making his first title defense. However, Haggar arrives without his trusty pipe in hand. It's all out Mayor to start, and his size is indeed an advantage over the smaller challenger. Haggar tosses Mac around at will and with ease. But after a dropping knee to the head, Mac snaps, the catalyst of a comeback suddenly activated, and hits a Star Punch! He fails to get the pin, but Mac keeps punching away, even as Haggar tries to end it. Haggar finally regains control, but he seems desperate now, constantly going for pins hoping that this is the end. Mac fights back, and the match becomes a battle of trading pinfalls, each man hoping that the belt is in sight as they hook the leg, only to be met with disappoint every time their opponent kicks out. At last, Mac socks Haggar with a final Star Punch, KOing the Mayor and claiming the VGCW title! Other Plot Nappa is talking to himself backstage, and he's in a bit of a pickle. Now there are two pairs searching for the Dragon Balls, but Phoenix is on a mean streak and Vegeta has passed. As Nappa laments for help, someone responds! A mysterious voice says he understands what it means to lose loved ones and offers to help. Nappa turns around...and sees Flint's smiling face behind him! |Previous Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2013-07-17 |Previous Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = July 17th, 2013 |Next Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2013-07-23 |Next Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = July 23rd, 2013}} Category:Broadcast Category:Main Division Category:Singles Category:Handicap Category:Backstage Brawl Category:Extreme Rules Category:First Blood Category:Casual Championship Category:VGCW Championship